Uncharted Territory
by Tvlover1999
Summary: They solved The Maze, survived The Scorch, and struggled through The Cure. Thomas, Minho, their friends, and the group of immunes they recused from WICKED, are now living on an island known as Paradise. As they try to live their new life's, things from their past might rise to the surface. How will this effect them? And are they really safe?
1. Pretty Boy

**OH. MY. GOD. I am SO excited to** ** _finally_** **post this story! I have been working on it most of the summer, and oh my God. So excited** ** _._** **This story will be in third person omniscient so you can get a feel for Minho and Thomas's thoughts throughout the story. The story so far is mostly through Minho's eyes, but I will try to veer over to Thomas's now and then. I hope you like it just as much as I do. R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: If I actually** ** _did_** **own the Maze Runner Series, it would not be as popular as it is today. James Dashner is a GENIUS and there is** ** _no_** **way I could have come up with such a brilliant book series as this. I only own** ** _this_** **storyline, and a few new characters along the way.**

 **Pretty Boy**

The string of the makeshift weapon tightened as it was pulled back, angling the arrow at its target. Minho's arm started to tense up, causing his hand to shake. The target looked up from its moment of grazing, as if little forest fairies whispered in its ear that there was danger lurking in the shadows.

It was now or never. Minho released his grip on the bow, and the arrow made its way to its target. It succeeded. The big beast of the forest panicked and darted away from the source of terror.  
"Whoa, nice shot," Thomas said in awe.  
"I know," Minho always have that sense of over confidence. He stood up. "Let's go!" Thomas and Minho ran as fast as they could, dodging trees and jumping over rocks. Minho was in front following the blood trail left by the ten pointer. Running always made him feel good. The wind ripping at his clothes, blowing through his hair. It brought him back to the Glade, to the Maze. Not that he enjoy having his past life taken away from him, ripped from his mind, to live with the day-to-day fear that he could be brutally murdered by horrifying creatures, but it brought him back to being a runner, having a purpose. He'd never felt so free then when he was running in the maze.  
"There it is!" Thomas pointed at the buck Minho shot down, it was laying lifeless a few inches from the stream.  
It was a good-sized buck. Minho guessed it would last them about a week.  
"Alright, rope it," Minho handed him a long rolled up rope.  
"Wha… I did it last time," Thomas protested.  
"I...don't recall," Minho put as much sarcasm as he could into his words.  
"But…" Thomas cut himself off short. He knew there'd be no chance of getting his way. He took the rope. "You're a shank. You know that right?"  
"And you, still sound stupid when you use that word," Thomas stared to tie the rope around the buck's hind legs.  
He replied with a "Thanks bae," which earned him a slam in the back of the head. "Ow!"  
"Hurry up," Minho was already walking away when Thomas finally finished with the rope, and was dragging the buck along with him.

It had almost been a year since escaping WICKED, since going through the Flans Trans to Parades. It almost felt too good to be true, as if at any moment they'd find out they never escaped WICKED, and that the trails and variables are still to come; but they were finally beginning to feel safe. The settlement here was running very smoothly. Shacks were built for sleeping, gardens were kept, and people could hunt for game whenever. There was a big factory when they first arrived with lots of supplies; weapons, flashlights, matches, blankets. Basically all the tools needed to survive.

After everything they'd been through, after everyone they lost, Minho was glad he still had Thomas. They became good friends back in the Glade, when Thomas risked his _own_ life to save Alby and him. Thomas was the main reason he survived that night. Thomas wasn't just his best friend anymore, he more like his brother.

There was a change in all of them, and he knew they would never fully recover from what they'd been through, but there was something off about Thomas, as if he carried an extra burden Minho didn't know about.

Thomas and Minho made it back to the settlement just as the sun made its way over the horizon, making the water of the sea glisten. They dropped the buck off at the blood house just as Brenda walked up to them.

"Hey, any luck?" Brenda had dirt smudges on her face from working in the garden, her hair wasn't looking too good either, but Thomas still thought she looked beautiful.  
"Yeah," Thomas jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing a Minho. "Thanks to mister macho macho over there. What would we do without him?" Brenda's smirk was followed by an eye roll. Minho just absently flexed his muscles.

A petit girl with long brunette hair approached them. "Hey Brenda," she was oblivious to the two boys standing not but one foot away. "You coming to The Falls later?" The Falls was a watering hole most of the teenagers in the settlement went to hang out and cool off from a hard day's work.  
"Yeah, I'll be there." Brenda pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"And you guys can come too, if you want." Brenda's friend said to Thomas and Minho. Before Thomas could reply, Minho already thought of some things to say.  
"Uh, I didn't realize The Falls was an exclusive venue." There he goes again with that attitude.  
"Uh, I didn't say it was," the brunette responded. "But maybe it should be. How about no snooty, obnoxious pretty boys allowed."  
Minho smirked at that. "You think I'm pretty?" He made it sound more like a statement than a question. The Brunette looked as if she was about to brutally beat him with a stick.  
"Not in the siltiest," She said calmer than Minho and Thomas expected. She turn to Brenda. "Well, I'm going to grab something to eat before we head back to work."  
"Alright, I'll catch up with you." Brenda's friend nodded as she walked away, giving Minho a hard glare.  
"Who _was_ that?" Minho used little to no effort to hind his annoyance. Brenda answered him.  
"That was Brayden, the only one _I_ know who has a bigger attitude that you." She said bluntly. "Looks like you've got some competition." Minho didn't say anything, just looked in the direction the brunette—Brayden—went. He watched her head for the food shack, where all the food is prepared. He wondered how he hadn't noticed her before.

He heard Thomas say his name and was shocked back to reality. It was just Thomas and he, Brenda must have left when he wasn't paying attention.  
"Yeah?" was all he could think of saying. Thomas gave him a weird look that said he noticed what just happened.  
"What were you looking at?" _Trick question_ , Minho thought. He probably already knew.  
"Nothing."  
"Looking at her?" He nodded his head in the direction Brayden had gone. Minho shrugged it off.  
"Pff, what?" He sounded really pathetic, and he wasn't fooling anyone. She _was_ pretty, but it was obvious what she thought of him, she just said it to his face about two minutes ago.  
"Why don't you go talk to her," Thomas said. "Apologize."  
"Why do I need to apologize?" Minho started to walk toward the food shack. The smells of fresh bread and meat was getting to him. Thomas followed and walked along with him.  
"Well, what you said to her was pretty mean," Minho almost felt sorry about what he said to her. _Almost._  
"What about her?" Minho protested. "She said a lot more mean things to me than I did to her." They arrived at the shack and were greeted by Frypan before Thomas could respond.  
"Hey! Minho, Thomas, what's happenin'?" They talked with him for a good fifteen minutes, he made them both a delicious cheese and ham sandwich. They walked out of the shack, sandwich in hand. Thomas took a big bite and swallowed before saying anything.  
"I still think you should talk to her." Minho barely heard what he said.

Once they sat down at a wooden table just outside the shack, he noticed Brayden sitting about twenty feet away, against a tree. She was writing on something she held in her lap. He couldn't tell what. Thomas stopped yapping a while ago, continuing to eat his sandwich.  
"Maybe you're right," Thomas looked shocked, and with a full mouth he said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, um, I'll see you later." Minho got up from the table and walked up to the tree Brayden sat against. He came from behind the tree and sat down next to her. She looked up at him as he sat down. She quickly shut the brown-covered book she held in her lap. So that's what it was, he thought.  
"What, you trying to hide something from me?" Minho had his head tilted and a half smirk across his face. Brayden looked away from him, setting the book next to her.

"That's none of your damn business," she scooted a little ways away from him, obviously uncomfortable with him sitting so close.  
"Sorry," he muttered. "Um speaking of, I wanted to apologize. For earlier." Brayden didn't seem all that interested in the conversation they were having.  
"Why are you apologizing?" She hinted nowhere that she really cared to know, but Minho decided to tell her anyway.  
"Because, I'm not that snooty, obnoxious guy you think I am," Minho surprised himself at the level of sincerity in his voice. "I'm just...really bad at first impressions." He could tell she was trying to hind it, but she was just as surprised as he was.  
"Ok, I guess I forgive you," she stood up, grabbing her bag and sticking her book into it. "See ya." She started to walk away when Minho jump up and walked after her.  
"Wait, that's it?" She continued to walk and he followed.  
"What's it?"  
"Aren't you going to apologize for what you said?" He honestly didn't care, he just wanted to keep the conversation going, but he didn't know why.  
"What _I_ said was in retaliation to what _you_ said," Brayden stopped, and dropped her bag in front of a tree, she turned and looked at him. "On a lower level, I'd call that self-defense." Minho didn't respond. Brayden walked up to Brenda, and two older men who were standing on the bed of a truck. Wooden crates were stacked up onto it, a few already on the ground.  
"It's about time you got here." Brenda said, obviously joking.  
"Yeah, yeah, hand me a crate," the two men pick one up, handed it to her, and she set it on the ground. Minho walked up to her.  
"Need any help?"  
"No, we're good," just as she said that, she lost grip of the second crate, obviously not expected it to be so heavy. Minho grabbed the other side of it just in time. He couldn't stop himself from smirking.  
"You sure about that?" She didn't respond with words, just round her eyes. A small grin appeared on her face as they sat the crate down. Minho found himself staring at her, she had these pretty green eyes he hadn't noticed before. He looked away from her before anyone could notice he was staring. He helped Brayden carry the crates full of vegetables to the kitchen pantry, but that's all she let him help with.  
"Are you sure you don't need my strength to help you will anything else?" He asked.  
"Bye, Minho," she was already walking away when she said that. He decided not to argue and try to catch up with Thomas. As he walked away, a thought lingered in the back of his mind. He didn't recall ever telling her his name.

 **So…tell me what you think and the second chapter will be coming up very shortly. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Pretty Green Eyes

**Sorry for taking so long to post the second chapter, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and thanks to all of you for your support, and positive comments you had to say about my story. R &R!**

 **Pretty Green Eyes  
** Minho walked into the shack he and Thomas slept in every night since settling on Paradise. He found Thomas sitting on his own bed, on the left side of the shack. The bed took up the whole wall on that side, and was the same with Minho's side too. They had a nightstand in between their beds. That was the only piece of future they had.  
"What are you doing sitting in here you lazy piece of klunk?" Minho was joking of course. Thomas had sweat all over his face, his hair was matted down to his scalp, and his shirt was drenched.  
"I don't see what gives you the right to talk when all you've done is carry crates of vegetables to the kitchen with your new shank girlfriend," Minho sat down on his bed, giving Thomas a look. "Brenda told me," Minho took a swish of water from his canteen. He nodded and gave Thomas a look that said he wasn't shocked. "You didn't argue when I called Brayden your girlfriend," a smirk appeared on Thomas's face.  
"She's not my girlfriend."

A small huff of laughter escaped Thomas's mouth. "Whatever, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when you plan on getting something to eat," Thomas said.

Later that day, Minho ended up at The Falls with Thomas, Frypan, and Aris. The Falls is a pool of water that is about nine feet deep, a hundred feet wide, and surrounded by rocks. A small water fall rushes from the top of the rocky bank. The water was a perfect temperature, cool and refreshing. Minho jumped from a rock four feet from the surface. He broke through the water and splashed the two girls—Brenda and Brayden—who were sitting on lower rocks. Brayden gave Minho a look.  
"Do you mind?" she said, irritated. Minho looked away from his friends in the water to give her a cocky smirk in return.  
"No, I don't mind." He replied. Frypan and Aris chuckled. Brayden rolled her eyes with annoyance, whereas Brenda didn't seem to care. Thomas looked at Brenda.  
"Come on. Get in." A few other guys started to hoot. Brenda stood up and took off her top to reveal a black bra. A few more hoots and hollers. She took off her faded blue jeans to reveal black spandex boy shorts. Thomas's world started to spin in slow motion. He couldn't stop staring at her. She stepped up to a higher rock and did a perfect dive. She came up to the surface right in front of him. She had a big grin on her face, and so did he. Brenda then pushed him under. When he came back to the surface of the water, he splashed her playfully. Others joined in. Minho held Thomas in a head lock, as Aris and Frypan splash them both with water.

It was dark now, the moon illuminated the sky from far off in the heavens. They all sat by a camp fire. It didn't take long for Minho to get bored. He found himself looking for Brayden. She wasn't at the camp fire, and since he saw a lighted torch back at The Falls, he assumed that's where she was. He could see her from a distance. She was resting on a big rock with the same book in her lap. She didn't seem to notice him coming, but then she spoke, not even looking up.  
"You know, if you're going to spy on someone...you might want to learn a thing called stealth. I could hear you coming from a yard away."  
Minho stopped right in front of her. She shut her book and looked up at him.  
"Don't falter yourself, I wasn't spying on you," he walked to the right of her, leaned against a tree, then folded his arms.  
"Then why are you over here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," Minho responded. "Everybody's over by the fire, and you're just sitting here writhing in that little diary of yours."  
"It's not a diary," Brayden countered.  
"Then what is it?"  
Brayden picked up the book and extended her arm to him. "See for yourself."

Minho walked up to her and took the book. He sat down on a rock next to her and opened it. It was full of pencil drawings, _really good_ pencil drawings. On one page was a detailed sketch of the mountains to the north of them, on another, a drawing of a wolf, and some abstracts.  
"Whoa, you drew these?" He flipped through more pages.  
"No, I just carry around someone else's sketch book and pretend to draw them," the sarcasm was noted.  
"Well, they're really good," he handed the book back to her. "How'd you learn to draw like that?"

"Growing up...I'm um...brother, he was a really great artist. He taught me all I know," Minho saw the pain in her eye when she mentioned her brother. He knew that pain all too well, a sense of loss. He found himself missing Newt.

"So," her regular tone back in affect. "If you weren't trying to spy on me, why did you come over here?" Right then and there, Minho felt something, like a mix of emotions exploded inside him. He liked this girl.  
"Well," Minho stood up, facing the water. "I thought I'd go for a night swim." He pulled off his shirt to reveal his muscle-toned body. He slipped of his shoes and went for the water, diving in. When he came back to the surface, Brayden didn't look all that impressed. She shook her head and smirked.  
"You think you're real sly, don't you?"  
Minho shrugged. "I don't like to brag," Brayden just rolled her eyes. "Why don't you get in?"  
"Why would I do that?" She asked.  
"Why not?"  
She looked away for a second, as if weighing her options. She stood up and kicked off her shoes. She crossed her arms in front of her to take off her top, revealing a dark gray bra, then her jeans to reveal boy shorts. Minho no longer smirked, the world around him fell silent; his heart beat increasing. He zoned back in when she broke through the water.  
"Alright, I'm in now. You happy?" She pushed her wet hair back out of her face.  
"Very. Now was that so bad?" He started drifting toward her.  
"Guess not. I'll race you to the water fall." She stared to swim away at a slow pace. As Minho followed, she picked up her speed. It became a competitive race in a matter of seconds. Minho was gaining on her, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back.  
"Hey!" She tried to escape his grasp. "That's cheating."  
"I don't remember discussing any rules," he was now in the lead. They made it to the water fall. Minho reached the rocky bank and grabbed on to it for support. Brayden was there five seconds later. She said something to him but he couldn't make it out. The gushing water was too loud to hear over. He got closer.  
"What?" He shouted.  
"You cheated!"  
"No. I won." She rolled her eyes in response. He just looked at her with a small grin on his face. She notice him staring.  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Minho didn't answer. He was looking at her pretty green eyes, her olive-toned skin, and then her rosy pink lips. He kissed her. She kissed back, but it was subtle. A few seconds later, she pulled back. Minho leaned in for a second kiss, but she pulled back again before he could. Her expression was unreadable. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know," He responded. "Why'd you kiss back?"  
"I don't know, reflex."  
He broke into a small laugh. "Sure. Reflex."  
He was shocked at what she did next. She kissed _him_. He kissed back, harder. She put her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his one free arm around her middle, pulling her closer. Brayden stopped kissing him, but kept her arms wrapped around his neck.  
"See," she said soft. "Reflex."

Minho just smiled at her. "That was no reflex."  
Brayden backed away from him. "We should probably head back," she started swimming and he followed.

Minho lay in bed, listening to the chirping sounds of the night, and the occasional hooting of an owl. He tossed and turned with no since of comfort. He wondered if he was the only one in the settlement that wasn't getting their well-deserved night's rest. He would lay awake most nights, unable to sleep because of the reoccurring shrieks of grievers, and the tortured screams of his fellow Gladers that haunted his dreams at night. But tonight, Minho lay awake for a totally different reason. _Brayden_. _The kiss._ He couldn't get her out of his head. Not that he wanted to, but maybe just long enough for a decent night's sleep.

Panicked breathing and moaning from a crossed the shack awoke him from a shaky state between consciousness and sleep. Minho guessed he must have dossed off for about an hour. He looked to Thomas, who was tossing and turning in his bed, muttering stuff unintelligible. When he started to raise his voice, Minho quickly jumped up from his bed, and put his hand over Thomas's mouth. Thomas jolted up to a siting positon, and Minho responded by wrapping his arms around the back of him, pulling him down. Once Thomas was a where of his surrounding, he relaxed and slowed his breathing. Minho released his grip on him, backing away.

"Damn, you almost woke up the whole settlement," Minho said. He scooted a tin bucket to the middle of the floor and sat down on it.

"Sorry…it was just uh…just dream," Thomas said, avoiding eye contact.

"You mean a nightmare," Thomas looked at him now. He nodded and looked to the ground. In the heat of the moment, Minho couldn't retain anything Thomas yelled in his sleep, but in retrospect; he put two and two together. "Was it about Newt?" Thomas wondered how any of his body language could have drawn him to that conclusion.

"How did you know that," he said with little to no emotion.

"You…said his name a couple times," Thomas tried to hind the worry that he felt boil inside him. He was scared to know what else he could have said in his sleep.

"Look, Thomas, it's okay to have nightmares. I have them too, and I doubt we're the only ones," Thomas didn't know what to say, and even if he did, he probably wouldn't be able to get the words out. The nightmare was still so fresh in his mind. The screamed threats from Newt, the traumatizing sound of the gun shot, echoed in through his thoughts.

"We don't have to talk about it," Thomas said. He sat up and started to put on his boots. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay," Minho really felt like he needed to protest, but he didn't want to talk about it either. They didn't talk about Newt much at all, it just hurt. It was bad enough thinking about him. Minho watched Thomas walk out and shut the flimsy door behind him. He climbed back in to bed, letting sleep overcome him. No matter what the night brings.

 **The third chapter should be coming up very soon. Let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Reflexes

**I want to say thanks to the anonymous review for what you've said about my story. It really means a lot to know what you think. So I hope** ** _you_** **and everyone else enjoys this new chapter! R &R! **

**Reflexes**

Minho chopped wood over by the barn with Gally. The guy had changed dramatically over the almost-year, from a hot-headed lunatic, to an emotionless sap. He never got angry, and never smiled. He just did his work diligently, and then went on with his life.

It had been three days since the kiss between Minho and Brayden. He hadn't talked to her since, just saw her around the settlement. The other day, he was eating lunch with Thomas, Aris, and Clint. He saw her with Brenda on the other side of the courtyard. They kept glancing back at one another. When they finally caught each other's glance, Minho grinned at her. She looked away, grinning herself.  
"Minho, don't you agree?" Minho turned his attention back to his friends at the lunch table. Aris had been the one with the question.  
"Agree with what?"  
"That Thomas gets all giddy like when he sees Brenda," Clint answered. "This has been a conversation for about 15 minutes, weren't you listening?"  
"Guess not," Minho replied.

Minho cut another chunk of wood and set the axe down. He wiped the beads of sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve. It was mid-afternoon, he could already see the sky changing colors from far out to the west, which meant only a few more hours of daylight.

Minho saw Brayden sitting against the same tree he saw her at a few days ago, when he apologized to her about how he acted.  
"I think we cut enough for today, I'm gonna go." Minho picked up his axe and set it against the barn.  
"Fine with me." Gally replied as if he were a robot.

Minho walked toward Brayden, she was drawing like she always did in her free time. Minho liked the way she concentrated on her work. Her eyes training on the paper, the way she bit her lower lip. She looked up at him when he stopped in front of her.  
"Hey," Minho had a half smirk a crossed his face, and his hands in his pockets.  
"Hi," she turned her attention back to drawing. Minho sat down next to her. He looked at her drawing, then back at her. "What?" She stopped drawing to look at him.  
"Nothing," he heard a small snap.  
"Damn," she said.  
"What?"  
"My pencil led broke," she showed him maybe the shorted pencil he had ever seen. "And as you can tell, there's nothing left to sharpen."  
"I remember seeing some sketching pencil in the factory, I can take you to get some."

Brayden looked at him, questioning. "Really?" She said. "Why would you want to do that?"  
"I have to go up there anyway to get extra string for my bow," Minho stood up. "I just thought you could tag along, if you want."

Brayden stood up also. "Sure," Minho gestured for her to go first, and they made their way to the factory.  
Once they arrived at the factory, they made their way to the warehouse. Isle after isle after isle the tall shells went through the massive room. Minho walked down one of the isles and searched the shelfs to the left.  
"Here it is," Minho pulled a box off the shelf and picked out a roll of string. "Now, I remember seeing some sketch pencils in that old office." He pointed at a closed door. They walked into the pitch black room. Minho pulled a flashlight out of his backpack.  
"In the desk. First drawer," Minho shined the light over the desk as Brayden opened the drawer.  
"Awesome," she said. She sat a box of pencils on the desk and also found a few erasers. "Alright, we can go."  
"Good that, but first we gotta check this stuff out," they made their way to what use to be the loading dock, were trucks would deliver goods and such. "Ugh shuck."  
"What?" Brayden asked went they stopped dead in their tracks.  
"Daniel Richards, that's what," he gestured to a guy standing at the entree way with a clip board.  
"What's wrong with Dan?"  
"I don't know, he just hates me for no apparent reason," they started walking again. Daniel was a member of the leader council they formed when they first arrived to Paradise. There were mostly adults—like Daniel—on the council, but a few teenagers, including Minho and Thomas. The council is kind of like what they called Keepers back in the maze, but it's bigger in numbers. They're really just there to keep things running smoothly, and to maintain order. _Order_. Minho couldn't stop himself from thinking about how Newt would rant on and on about order back in the Glade, how he said it was the only thing that kept them together.

Daniel looked at them with a straight face. He almost seemed bored. "Minho. Brayden."  
"Hey, Mister Dick," Minho said. Pun intended. Daniel's expression didn't change.  
"Mister? Since when did you get respect for elders?"  
"You know, you're right," Minho said. "I'll just call you Dick then." A condescending smile appeared on his face. Daniel just rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He looked at his clip board; ready to write.  
"Alright, what are you checking out?"  
"Replacement string and..." Daniel interrupted.  
"Wait, what's the string for?" He looked at him as if it's the most important thing in the world.  
"It's for my bow," Minho's voice was laced with annoyance.  
"I don't see a bow."  
"Oh, come on," Minho said irritated. "Don't be such a dick, Dick" Daniel turned to his clip board and jotted down something on the paper. His expression still the same, but Minho swore the guy was enjoying this.  
"Alright, what else?" He looked a Brayden. She showed him the box of pencils. He wrote it down without questioning. "Alright, you're free to go." Minho walked along side Brayden to the exit.  
"Bye, Dick," Minho waved at him mockingly.  
"Bye you little bastard," that was the first real uptick in the guy's expression.

Minho and Brayden walked down the descending incline; veering into the woods. The darkness crept in on them, but they could still take in their surroundings. They made small talk as they walked through the woods; ducking under low branches, and climbing over old logs. They were coming just on the out skirts of the settlement, when Minho walked up to an old shank and started searching the ground.  
"What are you doing?" Brayden asked him. He stood up with a key in hand and said.  
"Going to restring my bow so I can get a head start tomorrow on hunting," Minho walked up to the door and started to twist the key in the slot. "You can come in if you want, but you might want to stay clear of any weapons. Wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
A look of annoyance appeared on Brayden's face. "Ok, for your information I could gut you in less than 10 second right here and now if I wanted to," she responded. "With a spoon." She walked paced him, into the shack.  
"Is that even possible?" Minho almost whispered it as he followed her into the shack.

The shack was small and dark, and had a distinct smell of wet grass. Minho lit an oil lantern with a match, the flame eliminated Brayden's face and flickered in her eyes. There were several knives and spears resting on the wall around them. Minho's bow lay on a low wooden table. He started to work on restringing it. Brayden looked upon the many weapons on the opposite wall.

"What, no guns?" Brayden asked, then picked up a dagger.

"No, we keep them all locked away in the factory. There's really no point in using them for hunting anyway, they scare of other game."

"So, I already know what you can do with a spoon," Minho turned to look at her. "What can you do with a real weapon?" Minho flinched when the dagger she held was thrown into the wall. "Whoa," Brayden chuckled at his reaction. "How..?" He was at a loss for words.

"My brother didn't just teach me to draw, he taught me a lot of survival skills too." Brayden walked up to the dagger and pulled it out of the wall.

"What happened to him?" Brayden was taken back by his words, and he wished he hadn't said anything. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"No. No, it's ok," Brayden leaned against the table. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Minho asked.

"I mean, I don't know what happened to him," Minho didn't know how to respond, so he just listened. "My brother, Danny. He caught the flare three months before these two cops kidnapped me and sold me to WICKED.

"Wow, that sucks," Minho didn't know what else to say, but was comforted when Brayden huffed a small laugh.

"Yeah," Minho guessed she wasn't going to go much more into detail on the subject. "He'd be 22 right now. I ask myself every day, is he a live somewhere? Pass the gone? Killing people? Does he remember me? Sometimes I think it would be so much easier if I knew…if he was…"

"If you knew he was dead," Minho spoke. Brayden looked at him, ashamed.

"It sounds so much worse out load."

"No. No, I know what you mean, that the not knowing…it's worse than know that he's really gone," Minho never felt comfortable talking about Newt, not even with Thomas, but at that moment he felt like he could finally get his feeling off his chest. "Newt was my friend from the beginning, I knew him the longest. He wasn't immune and I was too stubborn to see that it was getting worse," Brayden placed her hand on his. "The last time I saw him was at the Crank Palace, he wouldn't come with us. I have no idea what happened to him after that," Minho blinked away tears, then He looked at her.

"You didn't have to tell me that," she said softly. Ten full seconds past before Minho lead in and kissed her. She returned the kiss, and placed her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened as he wrapped his arms around her middle. Not long after, Brayden wrapped her legs around his torso and he picked her up and sat her down on the table. His tongue found its way in and out of her mouth, as her hands tugged at his shirt; then ventured around his body. Minho made his way to her neck.

"Ok, the last think I need right now is a hickey," Minho chuckled against her neck before pulling away. They just smiled at each other for a few seconds before Minho let Brayden off the table. Brayden backed up toward the door.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going," she said to him. Minho just smirked at her.

"Right," as Brayden turned to leave, Minho stopped her by saying. "You like me don't you?"

"What?" Brayden grinned with disbelief. "That's a weird inference."

"Well, I like you," Minho stepped closer to her; looking to the floor then back at her. "A lot."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. "No one like me." She tried to back up a little but bumped into the wall.

"That's where you're wrong." He grabbed her hand; intertwined his fingers with hers before leaning in and kissing her for the second time that night. After breaking away from the kiss, their foreheads rested on one another.

"You know, I might," Brayden whispered. "Like you. I'm just not sure yet." Minho let out a small chuckle.

"That's ok. Take your time." Brayden brushed her lips against his before leaving him alone in the shack.

 **Honestly, let me know what you think about Uncharted Territory so far. What do you think I can improve on? I can take constructive criticism! The fourth chapter is in progress, and should be coming up vuery soon.**


	4. Weapons

**I'm SO sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter. I've been super busy with school work and haven't had much time to work on it. I hope you like it! R &R.**

 **Weapons**

Minho sat against a tall, oak tree as the sun started to peek its way over the mountains. He had been out in the woods since dawn, waiting for game to pass by with little luck. He made up his mind not to shoot the rabbits that bounced around in the meadow before him. He figured it made more since to wait for bigger game that he knew would come. Plus, the rabbits were becoming his only source of entertainment.

Minho's eyes flickered to a blob of movement coming from his left. A wild boar feasted on tall, green grass about ten yards away from him. He got his bow ready for the kill, lining up the arrow just right, when the boar was impaled with an arrow from the far left of him. The boar wailed in agony before it staggered to the ground. Minho wondered where the source of the arrow had come from. The shooter peered into vision from the lining of bushes and shrubs she was concealed behind. _Brayden._

"How long have you been there?" Minho asked.

"Not long, I was just walking by when I saw the boar," Brayden answered, "and decided to shoot it before you had the chance to."

"Well, have fun dragging it back yourself," Minho folded his arms over his chest as Brayden walked in the general direction of the boar, removing the arrow.

"Oh God, this should be good. I haven't had bacon in ages," Brayden said as she tied rope around the boar's legs. "So, how long have you been out here?"

"Since dawn," Minho walked back to the oak and sat down.

"And you haven't shot anything?" Brayden said playfully.

"It's not that simple," Minho stared to absently pull pieces of grass from the ground, breaking each strand into smaller pieces.

"I think it's pretty simple," she gestures to the boar.

"That was luck." He said.

Brayden started to walk toward him. "Oh really?" Minho bit his bottom lip smirking up at her. She lined an arrow in her bow and aimed it toward the sky. Crows flew above them in circular motions. Brayden released the arrow and shot the fowl out of the sky. She turned to Minho with the cockiest smirk on her face he had ever seen. He just smiled back.

"That...would've been really funny if you missed," he pushed himself off the ground.

"But I didn't," Brayden said with a smile. She got ready to shoot again, but released her pull on the bow to shake out her hand.

"Hand cramping up?"

"Yeah, just a little," she said.

"It's probably because you too tense," Minho set his bow and arrows up against the oak tree. "You need to loosen up."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just...pull back the arrow, just like you did when you shot the crow," Brayden followed his instructions. Minho walked up behind her, and placed his left hand on hers. "See, you want your hand to be positioned _here_ ," he wrapped his other arm around her, placing his hand on her other hand. "And this one...right _here._ That way, you're not putting so much strain on your arms." Minho felt her muscles relax. Her skin was so soft; he was close enough to her that his exhales of breath moved the short hairs on nap of neck. He brushed his lips against the top of her ear.

"Minho!" a voice called from behind them. Brayden's arm flinched and the arrow impaled the ground five feet away. Thomas was standing a few feet behind them, as they awkwardly back away from one another. Thomas was finding their awkwardness very amusing. "What's going on here?"

"N-nothing..." Minho managed to get out.

"Um...I was just leave," Brayden looked up at Minho and awkwardly walked passed him to the boar she shot. She grabbed the rope that bound the boar's legs and started to drag it along with her. "Bye Thomas."

"See you," Thomas replied. He turned back to Minho.

"Shut up," Minho said, glaring at Thomas.

"I didn't say anything," Thomas held his hands up in surrender.

Minho started to walk passed him. "Well, you didn't have to," he said. "So why did you come out here anyway?"

"There's a mandatory council meeting in 30 minutes," Thomas responded.

"What for?"

"Don't know," Thomas answered.

Thomas and Minho walked into the council room, which was located on a far side hallway of the factory. The room was full of men and women of varying ages, talking intensely about the conflict at hand. Minho, followed by Thomas, approached a middle-aged, sturdy build man, with short brown hair.

"Frank," Minho placed his hand on the man's shoulder. He turned to look at them. "What's going on?"

"Come," the man said to both Minho and Thomas. They walked away from the group of people to talk. "There's been some inaccurate data records of inventory, which means someone is stealing supplies from the warehouse."

"Are you should inventory didn't just make a mistake?" Thomas asked.

"No, we're sure. They checked it over twice," Frank looked over his should, as if to make sure no one was ease-dropping. "But it's not about inaccurate data. It's about what was taken."

Thomas and Minho looked at one another then back at Frank. "What?" They said at the same time.

"A gun was stolen, a revolver. We don't know how long it's been gone, but Daniel and Matt confirmed it just last night." Thomas and Minho looked at each other with no words, but their expressions said it all. _This could get ugly._ "Now we want to keep this on the down low, only the five of us know about it," Frank took another look behind him. "We don't want people turning on each other, and starting up a riot or..."

"Can I have every ones attention, please," Daniel spoke up over the group. "Okay, for those of you not aware, we have reason to believe that supplies are being stolen from the factory. We aren't sure who is doing this, we just want you to be aware so we can catch this person as soon as possible. Thank you."

After the meeting, Thomas and Minho stood outside the room, talking with Daniel.

"I came up here a week ago with Frypan to get some flour, but the only person we saw was Matt," Thomas told him.

"Alright, that's ok. If you ask me, I think that whoever took the gun, took it a long time ago. We're just now finding out." Daniel said. "I'll see you guys later." They both nodded him a goodbye. Thomas and Minho made small talk about the situation at hand, but stopped talking when someone approached them.

"Hey Thomas, I got...um...what you asked for," a young, blonde boy said.

"Thanks Pete," Thomas starts to follow the blonde boy named Pete." I'll catch up with you later Minho."

"Alright," he said back.

Later that night, Minho and Thomas severed themselves from a giant buffet Frypan and his kitchen staff prepared. Aris played a guitar over by the camp fire, strumming away like it was second nature. Minho remembered the first time Aris played. He didn't know how or when he learned to play. It just came natural.

Most everyone loved to hear him with his guitar. Every time he would play, groups of men, women, and children would gather around to listen. Minho leaned against a tree listening, and watching his friends that sat around the camp fire. Aris, Brenda, Thomas, Clint, and Brayden. As Aris finish with his instrumental song, people all around clapped and cheered.

"Hey, does anyone know any songs?" Aris asked the group around the fire.

"Not me," Brenda said. "I can't sing anyway, but Brayden can," she turned to her, smiling.

"Wow, thanks," she said in response.

"Well, come on, why not sing something?" Aris asked. Brayden gave an unsure look, and before long people started chanting her name.

"Fine, alright I'll sing something," Brayden looked to Minho who was smiling back at her. Brayden explained to Aris what cords he needed to play, and before long he was strumming away, and Brayden started to sing.

 _I think the universe is on my side_

 _Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_

 _Days are good and that's the way it should be_

 _You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case_

 _It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face_

 _Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_

 _Bright, so bright_

 _And I see colors in a different way_

 _You make what doesn't matter fade to grey_

 _Life is good and that's the way it should be_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _Cause now I'm shining bright so bright_

 _And I get lost in your eyes_

Minho and Brayden locked eye, he couldn't stop staring at her. Her voice was beautiful. She was beautiful.

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_

 _Bright, so bright_

 _Bright, so bright_

 _And I get lost in your eyes tonight_

Everybody cheered when she was finish. Brayden just smiled at Minho, and then looked away blushing. It was late now, the crowd of people had decrease dramatically. Minho sat with Aris—who had retired the guitar for the night—Thomas and Brenda, who sat a crossed from him and Brayden. Frypan had joined them also.

"So a tomato; fruit or a vegetable?" Frypan asked the group.

"It's a fruit," Brayden replied.

"Yeah, and Gus tried to convince me it was a vegetable. I mean, I'm a cook, I know the difference between a fruit and a vegetable," Frypan said.

"Wait, how is a tomato a fruit?" Minho asked. "Fruit is sweet, tomatoes are not sweet."

"Yes, but a tomato is a fruit, always has been." Frypan said.

"Says who?" Minho asked. Frypan just gave him a long stare.

"Well, guys it's late I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow," Frypan got up and walked away, ignoring the confused glare from Minho. The rest of the group laughed as Thomas took a swish from his canteen. Minho shrugged it off, rolling his eyes. He looked to Brayden, her features illuminated in the fire light. She was drawing again, swift pencil strokes, and deep concentration.

"Hey, Thomas can I have a drink from your canteen?" Minho heard Brenda asked him. "Thomas?" Minho looked up at them, wondering why he wouldn't respond. Thomas was staring at the fire, intensely. Brenda called him again but he didn't answer. He seemed dead to the world.

"Hand me his canteen," Brenda asked no one in particular. Minho picked it up and tossed it to her. She twisted off the cap and held it up to her nose. "Where did he get this?" she asked Minho.

"What is it?"

"Rum," Brenda screwed the lid back on the canteen and dropped it on the ground. "Thomas, where did you get that? Why are you drinking rum?"

"Why did I it?" Thomas's voice cracks as he slightly shook his head.

"Do what?" Minho asked. Thomas looks up at Minho, tears streaming down his face.

"I killed him," a stabbing pain of shock coursed through Minho's body. "Why-why did I do that?" all Minho could do was shake his head.

"Thomas, what are you talking about?" Brenda asked.

"He's dead, and it's all my fault," Thomas hands started to shake, and he looked at them as if the blood never washed off. "It's my fault he tried to kill himself. He ask me to do it, I didn't want to but...I shot him. Why? Why did I do that?" he was shouting now.

"Thomas," Minho was still shaking his head. "What the hell are you talking about?" Thomas looked up at him, dead in the eye.

"D-Don't tell Minho."

Minho got up and walked away that instant, before the tears of angry and fear stared to flow. He made his way behind the food shack when he heard Brayden calling his name. He slowed down and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Minho," Brayden stopped behind him. He whipped around to face her.

"What...is he talk?" he asked as angry tears started to flow down his cheeks. Brayden shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Why would he say something like that?"

"Minho, he's drunk. Maybe he has no idea what he's saying. It might sound bad, but it doesn't mean that he's talking about..."

"Newt...tried to kill himself in the maze. I never told Thomas that." Minho was beyond confused now. _What was he talking about? Why didn't he want me to know? Who does he think he killed? Newt? How does he know Newt tried to kill himself in the maze? I never told him that._ Brayden interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm going to walk you back to your shack, okay?" Brayden started to lead the way.

"No, I can't...I don't want to be anywhere near him right now."

"Brenda took Thomas to our shack, alright?" Minho nodded. They walked at a slow pace to Minho's shack. They did not speak. Just walked, drowning in their own thoughts of what had happened that night. They finally made it to Minho's shack and walked inside. Minho sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Not long after, Brenda walked up to the shack, looking exhausted.

"Okay, Aris and I were able to carry him to me and Brayden's shack. He puked, then passed out." She said. "You okay with staying here for the night?" she asked Brayden.

Brayden and Minho glanced at one another, "yeah, that's fine." Brayden replied. Brenda left a few minutes after. Brayden shut the door, and turned to Minho. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Minho said. "I'm just tired."

"Yeah, it's been a long day." She crossed the floor to Thomas's bed. She sat down and started to talk of her boots.

"So, that song you sang..." the smallest of smirks appeared on his face. Brayden just laughed.

"Yeah, um, when I was little, my mom would sing me that song every night before I went to sleep. It just...it reminds me of her," Brayden said.

"You don't have to sleep on Thomas's bed," Minho said.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind," she said.

"Brayden," she looked at him. "Don't sleep on Thomas's bed." Brayden got up slowly as Minho scooted over on his bed, closer to the wall. Brayden laid down beside him with her back toward his front. Minho covered them both with a gray, cotton blanket. He could of sworn this was the first time he ever felt warm, first time he ever felt comfort. He wrapped his arms around her, interlocking their fingers, and within seconds, drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Bright" by Echosmith that was used in this chapter. I Just really like the song.**


	5. Broken

**After six long weeks of writers block, I'm extremely happy to be posting this chapter; thanks to the feels from The Scorch Trials movie that I finally got to see. If you've seen the movie, let me know how you feel about it. How does it compare to the book? Ha. I can answer that. It doesn't! They are both totally different things. But don't get me wrong, I loved the movie just as much as the book, but enough of my yammering...here's chapter five!**

 **Broken**

Thomas woke up to crisp, cold air; throbbing head pain, and the after taste of acidy vomit. His muscles ached, and as he tried to move, he let out a small groan. Brenda walked through the door with a cloth wrapped into a make-shifted pouch.

"How's that hangover treating you?" she asked.

"I feel like sh—"Thomas was cut off by his gag reflex.

"Here, you need some food on your stomach." Brenda handed him the pouch. Thomas opened it to find warm, buttery rolls. He tore a big chunk off with his teeth and continued to eat, savoring every bit.

"What time is it?" Thomas asked.

"Quarter till eleven." She answered.

"Minho and I were supposed to go hunting. Did he go without me?"

"Um, I don't think he went at all, but—"Thomas stood up and started walking toward the door.

"I'm just gonna go meet up with him," he walked out.

"Thomas," Brenda rushed after him. "Thomas," She grabbed his forearm and he turned around to face her.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you remember anything about what happened last night?" Thomas shook his head confused.

"Um," he turned his head back to the shack, _Brenda's_ shack. "oh, um...did we...I stayed the night." Brenda looked confused, then realized what he meant.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that happened," she said. Thomas felt somewhat relieved. "It's about what you said, last night?" Thomas's expression changed from confusion to terror.

"What...did I say?" Brenda looked to the ground and then back up at him, before telling him what he already knew.

Minho sat alone at a table outside the food shack; taking small bits of egg, and picking at a roll. He was in deep thought about what occurred just the night before. After sleeping off most of the confusion, he finally made a solid conclusion. Thomas Didn't Do It. There was no way Thomas could have killed one of their closest friends. No way. He was just drunk and confused.

Minho looked up to see Brayden walking his way. All he could think about, now, was how soft her skin was, how good it felt to have her body against his. She smiled in his direction and he smiled back. A girl with blonde hair came from behind him and gave her a hug. Minho swept his head around, slightly, then back to his plate, with the sense of self-embarrassment.

"Hey," Minho looked up to see Brayden standing on the other side of the table.

"Oh hi," he said as if he hadn't seen her the first time. She sat down and asked him if he was okay. "Yes yeah, I'm fine as shuck."

"What does that even mean...shuck?"

"Oh, um...I don't really know." Brayden smirked and rolled her eyes. Minho's eyes focused behind her to see Thomas run, stop, look around, and then lock eyes with his; Brenda following after. Minho stood up and walked toward Thomas. He could sense that Brayden was not too far behind. Gossip about what have happened must have spread around the settlement, because people all around stopped their own business to see how this would play out. Minho could see how worried Thomas was; the fear in his eyes was unmistakable. "Look, man, I know you didn't kill him. You were shucked, you didn't know what you were talking about."

"Minho," Thomas said with worry laced in his voice, and straining in his eyes. Minho started to shake his head.

"No. No, Thomas! You didn't kill him. You didn't kill Newt!" Minho's voice cracked with a mixture of fear and anger. Thomas stuck his hands out in defense then slowly lowered them.

"Look. I need you to listen to me—after agreeing with The Right Arm to go back to WICKED, I was—"Thomas was cut off by a shocking pain in his jaw, caused by Minho's rock-hard fist. The force knocked him to the ground, and, for a split second, he forgot how to breathe.

Thomas was light-headed, but he could see Minho yelling at him. Other people held him back from another attack. Brenda helped Thomas up; trying to get him away from the scene. Minho's screams were muffled, but Thomas could hear the basic message, "I hate you!" "How could you do that to him?" "You're dead to me!" Thomas's face was throbbing and in excruciating pain. He wished he was still on the ground, and that Minho wasn't being restrained. One punch wasn't enough. Thomas so badly, at that moment, wanted Minho to beat him repeatedly until his could no longer fell broken; because, what's the point in living broken if there is no glue to keep the pieces together?

Thomas sat on Brenda's bed in silence. A tear formed in his eye, and he let it slide down his face. _How could this have gotten so messed up?_ He thought. As horrible and selfish as it was, Minho was never supposed to know what he had done to Newt.

Thomas had his eyes fixed on a smooth rock stuck in the earth near Brayden's bed. When Brenda walked in, Thomas's glance drifted to the ground near his feet. Brenda sat down beside him, examining his swollen, bruised eye.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Does what hurt? My bruised face, or the fact that Minho hates me and wishes I was dead?" Thomas could not look at her. He feared of what she thought of him.

"He didn't mean that."

"Yes he did. I killed Newt. I shot him. Don't you get that?" Thomas still couldn't look at her.

"Look, I don't know what happen, but what I do know is that he was a crank. He could have killed you just as easy." Thomas looked at her now with shock, hurt, and anger in his eyes.

"You think it was easy for me to kill him?" Thomas stood up, pacing the floor, and running his fingers through his hair. " _Easy_ , just like that other crank back in The Scorch!"

"No, that's not what I meant," Brenda said. Thomas sighed, allowing his anger to die off.

"I know," he sat back down beside her. "Newt...gave me a note. He wanted me to kill him and—"Brenda grabbed his hand.

"Don't. You don't have to explain anything to me. Whatever it was that happened, it's between you and Newt." Thomas looked up at her as he interlocked his fingers with hers. He wanted to say something, but nothing worth saying came to mind. But then it happened. Quick and sudden, Brenda's lips pressed against his. He wondered for so long how kissing her would feel. Then, just like that, it was over, and she walked out of the shack before anything could be said.

The sun was just about to set, when Minho and Brayden made it back to his shack. He was sitting on his own bed as Brayden continued to clean his bloody knuckles. "I still don't get how Thomas's face could have scraped your knuckles this bad," Brayden said.

"I may have punched a wall a couple time," Minho responded. Brayden dropped the cloth she used to clear the blood away into a bucket, then stood up.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"No." He muttered.

"You need to eat something."

"I don't want anything." He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Fine, sit here and starve," she said with the equal amount of annoyance. She pushed open the door.

"Wait," he was serious now. Brayden turned and looked at him. "You're...coming back right?

"Yes," She said softly.

"Okay," after Brayden walked out, Minho's face fell into his hands. He was on the verge of crying, but no tears came. The fact that Newt was a crank didn't matter to him; Thomas still killed him, and he would never be able to forgive Thomas for that.

What had happened just a few hours ago kept racing through his mind. He heard Thomas trying to explain himself. _"_ _Look. I need you to listen to me—after agreeing with The Right Arm to go back to WICKED,"_ but getting cut off by his punch to the face.

He thought back to that night, that night Thomas and Brenda went with the man that worked for The Right Arm, to meet the head leader. It took a long time for them to finally get back, but not all of them came back. Minho remembered it all too well.

"There isn't much time. We have to go," Brenda said to him.

"Where's Thomas?"

"We need to get going," Brenda acted as if she hadn't hear what he asked.

"Where's Thomas?" Minho said even louder.

"He's fine. He's going back to WICKED as part of a plan to bring it down," she replied.

"Shuck, do you have ANY IDEA what they're planning to do to him?" he was furious and scared all at the same time.

"Who?"

"WICKED. They're going to dissect his brain! If we don't get there in time he'll die!" the whole thing didn't feel real. The ride to The Right Arm's headquarters, then the ride in the berg to WICKED's headquarters, felt as if time stood still. Minho had already lost one friend to the flare, he didn't want to loss Thomas too. He was scared for Thomas's life more than his own.

After a few hours that felt more like days, they were back at WICKED. Minho argued with Gally for the longest time that they needed to go search for Thomas, but he wouldn't allow it. He paced the room in silence; when he saw Thomas run into the room, he couldn't help but hug him. Thomas's voice was muffled and faint, but Minho could still hear him when he said "Sorry." _Sorry. Sorry for scaring you to death? Or sorry for killing our best friend?_

Minho pondered his choice of words—o _ur_ best friend _—_ but dropped it when Brayden walked in. She set her bag on the nightstand, then walked over to Thomas's bed to take off her shoes.

"You haven't moved since I left," she said.

"I've been thinking," Minho rubbed his hands down and up is thighs, then stood up.

"About?" Brayden set she shoes to the side.

"About...What I'm going to do," he blew out a huff of air.

"Don't be too hasty...with making this decision. Take your time." Minho just nodded in response. Later than night, Minho lay with his arms loosely wrapped around Brayden. He found himself brushing her hair back behind her ear, just taking in her features. He wanted to sleep beside her every night for the rest of his life. He couldn't think back to a night that he slept without her. He closed his eyes and let sleep over come him.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he woke up cold. He searched his bed for Brayden's warmth, but could not find it. His eyes opened to find that Brayden was no longer there. He questioned why she would have left him.

"It's a little chilly tonight, isn't it?" said a familiar voice. He looked over to Thomas's bed to see a young boy with short blonde hair. _Newt._

"Newt?" Minho was filled with comfort.

"Hey Minho," he said back.

"How? I thought you were..." Minho propped himself up a little on his bed.

"I am," Newt stood up and walked toward the door. "I heard you found out what Thomas did for me."

"What do you mean? What Thomas did _for_ you?" Minho watched as Newt looked to the ground then back at him.

"I could tell you, but, it might be easier if I show you," Newt walked out of the shack and vanished.

"Wait, Newt. Wait," Minho jumped up from his bed and ran out the door. He stood among old, run down factories, old cars, and dusty roads. He looked behind him and saw that his shack was no longer there. _Where am I?_ He thought. Just then, he saw the massive walls towering around the city. _Denver._ He was in Denver. He had never gone to this part of the city, but he knew those walls like the back of his hand.

He heard the sound of screeching brakes, and turned his head in the direction of the noise. It was a van. The door swung open and Thomas jumped out. Minho saw a skinny boy with matted, dirty blonde hair; it took him half a second to realize it was Newt. Minho tried to get closer, but the faster he ran, the farther away he felt. He heard Newt telling Thomas about his attempted suicide, and that it was all his fault. Minho stopped running just when Newt tackled Thomas to the ground and was screaming. "Do it before I become one of them!"

"I..."

"KILL ME!" Newt was completely and utterly insane. Minho didn't know what to do. He wanted so badly to stop it. He so badly wanted to, but he couldn't. He broke down to his Knees, closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears with his hands; but he still hear, crystal clear, Newt's next and final words.

"Please, Tommy. Please." The gun shot echoed through his mind, and he shot up in his bed screaming. It took him a second to notice that Newt was still there.

"Hey it's okay. Calm down," Newt said to him. Minho's eyes were moist with tears. "I'm sorry. But I kept my promise."

Minho's eyes fluttered open to warm sunlight, and a still sleeping Brayden beside him.

 **I literally teared up writing the dream scene. Oh da feels!**


	6. Long Story Short

**I've been writing and tweaking this chapter during my school break, and it's been so fun writing it. I'm so happy you guys like it so far; it's really inspired me to keep up with the story, and try to make it a worthy read. R &R. **

**NOTE: this chapter will be rated M.**

 **Long Story Short**

Light beams, for the sun, shone through the trees then disappeared for sight behind the trunk of a tree, then reappeared as he walked. Dry leaves crunched under his boots as he peered into view of the court yard.

Minho saw Thomas sitting alone at a table. His eye was a mix of colors from purple to green to yellow, and it was swollen so much that he could barely open it. Minho walked slowly toward him. He felt awful about punching Thomas, and hoped it didn't hurt as much as it looked. He stopped in front of the table and remained speechless. Thomas did a double take when he saw Minho standing there; he was shocked to see him so soon—or even at all.

"I'm sorry about your eye," Minho said. Thomas shook his head.

"Don't. Just don't. Don't apologize," Thomas said. Minho sat down a crossed from him, barely able to maintain eye contact.

"I want you to tell me how it happened, from beginning to end," Minho said. Thomas was about to protest. "Please, just tell me. You owe me that much," Thomas looked down, then nodded.

"Okay," Thomas cleared his throat. "I was in a van, on my way to The Right Arm's burg, so I could get back to WICKED. That's when I saw him," he continued to tell Minho the story. How he got out of the van and tried to get Newt to come with him. "He seemed fine at first, but then he started getting really angry. He told me about trying to kill himself in the maze, and that it was all my fault." Thomas blinked tears away and took a deep breath. He told Minho about Newt attacking him; grabbing the gun that was still in his hand and pointing it to his own head. "He kept screaming at me to kill him and..." For the first time since he started telling the story, he looked at Minho. His nose was red, and he could see a streak of shine on his cheek, caused by tears.

"Alby and I were the only ones that knew about Newt. I knew he was depressed, but I didn't think...that he would. After, I made him promise to never do something like that again. He was desperate, and you were his only escape." Minho said.

"I'm sorry," Thomas said.

"So am I," Minho and Thomas stood up from the table and locked arms around one another in a big bear hug. Minho didn't tell Thomas about the dream, or the unlikely alternative of Newt's spirit visiting him in the night. Whatever it was, Minho kept it for himself; locked it away in his mind, and planned to take it to his grave.

A few hours later, Minho leaned against the gray barn waiting for Brayden. She always passed it on her way to get lunch. As she walked by, Minho grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side of the barn.

"Hey," Minho said.

"Hey. Did you talk to him?" Brayden asked. Minho told her that morning he was going to talk to Thomas, but left out the part about the dream being the reason why.

"Yeah, I did. We're okay," he said.

"Wow, that's great," she smiled.

"Yeah," Brayden had a subtle smile on her face as she ran her fingers through his hair, then ran down to his cheek. Her touch was familiar, and he wanted more. He moved in until their foreheads touched, then he kissed her. She tasted like strawberries, and smelled like dirt and flowers. Which he didn't mind.

He heard hoots and laughter coming from up ahead. Brayden and Minho broke away from kissing to see a few of Minho's friends. John, 18-year-old they rescued from WICKED, Brian, 22-year-old rescue, Kyle, 15-year-old rescue, and Clint and Aris. Most of the comments came from Brian.

"Ow Minho's getin' some!" The rest of the group just cheered and continued laughing.

"Come on," Minho said, hand in hand they walked toward the food shack.

After getting their food, Minho and Brayden walked down to the beach. They sat on the sand with their backs propped up against a bolder. The sky was beginning to turn a hues of pink.

"So what's your story?" Brayden asked. "I know about the maze trials, but what about before?"

"I don't know. WICKED wiped our memories before the maze," Minho said.

"But doesn't Frypan have his memories?" Brayden asked.

"They gave most of the Gladers's memories back after the third trials, but Thomas, Newt, and I didn't trust those shanks, so we didn't get them back."

"Wow, you're lucky." Brayden said. "I wish I could forget."

"How old were you when the solar flares hit?" Minho asked.

"Four. I remember people screaming, and a lot of buildings were on fire. My parents came and got me from my room, and they told me we had to go somewhere safe. I don't remember much of the trip, but about a year after, when people started getting infected, we ended up in Denver. That's where we found out my mom and I were immune, but not my dad and brother," Brayden said. "And long story short, here I am."

Minho half-heartedly smiled at her "Yeah."

"Well it's getting kind of chilly, you want to head back?" Brayden said as she stood up.

"Yeah, let's go."

Minho and Brayden walked past the court yard. The sky was dark now, but lighted torches brighten their way. Minho saw Thomas and Frypan talking by the food shack.

"Hey guys," Brayden said to them.

"Hey, Brayden." Frypan said. He looked at Minho then Thomas. "Hey Minho. So you guys are cool now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we're cool," Minho said. Frypan relaxed with relief.

"Good," Frypan said.

"So, Minho, Frypan and I are going on an all-night hunt, you want to join us?" Thomas said.

"Oh no, no way I'd be able to stay up, but you to shanks have fun," Minho said.

"We will," Frypan said.

Minho and Brayden made their way back to Minho's shank. He lit the lantern with a match, then blew it out. Flickering bright and dark shadows danced around them.

"Will um, will Brenda wonder why you didn't come back to your shack?" Minho asked as he sat down on his bed to take his boots off.

"She'll probably wonder, but I don't think she'll care," Brayden said as she leaned against the nightstand. Minho stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good," then he kissed her. "So, are you sure yet?" Brayden's lips were seconds away from his.

"Sure about what? That I like you?" Brayden bantered. Minho nodded, playing along. "What do you think?" Brayden whispered, then she kissed him. Minho smiled against her lips. His hands touched her waist from under her shirt. Brayden's legs wrapped around his waist and he picked her up. They found themselves on Minho's bed. He stopped kissing her so Brayden could take his shirt off.

Minho was on top of her as she ran her hand across his chest and back. Brayden's fingers brushed along the bumped-up ink lettering on the side of his neck. She didn't ask about it; she probably already knew the story behind it. _Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A7. The Leader._ He, most of the time, forgot it was even there. But every time he saw his reflection in the water, or in the mirror on the wall in the warehouse, he would begin to remember how much he loathed WICKED, despised them for taking his life away and for killing his closest friends.

Brayden then kissed his neck, and it all melted away; because they can't hurt him anymore. He doesn't have to worry whether or not his friends will make it to the next day. Safe. They are finally safe. Minho grabbed her hand, intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Brayden nodded.

"Yes." Minho took off her shirt, then kissed her as he unhooked her bra. Soon they were under the covers with all their discarded clothes on the floor. Minho's hands were just below her breasts as he kissed her neck. "You're trembling."

"o-oh, you can tell huh?" Minho said. Brayden laughed a little, then ran her fingers through his hair. Brayden reached over to the lantern and blew out the light.

Minho's eyes flickered open to daylight. He saw Brayden asleep beside him, when all the memories, every detail, started to flow back.

"Good morning," Brayden said.

"Hey," Minho said. That's when he realized he was still naked, that _they_ were still naked. "Uh...Thomas didn't say when he'd be back, did he?"

"I don't think so," Brayden seemed to get what he was trying to say. She started to get up, taking the sheet with her.

"Wait," Minho said grabbing the sheet. "What are you doing?" Brayden looked at him with a confused smile.

"Fine, keep it." Brayden got up, already dressed in undergarments, and started to put her clothes back on. Minho had to force himself to look to anything but her. Once she have her bra and jeans on he stopped trying to hind the fact he was looking.

"Could you hand me those?" Minho pointed to his boxer briefs.

"Minho, we had sex last night, are you really that self-conscious with me seeing Little Minho?" she tossed him the briefs.

"What do you mean _Little_ Minho?" he asked as he put on the briefs.

"Well, littler," Brayden got on top of him and kissed him. Minho put his arm around her and fell back on the bed. "Okay, Thomas could be back any second now, I better go."

"Yeah, probably," Minho said with disappointment. He wished she could stay. He wished they could lay there all day. He wanted her again; he craved it, but most wishes don't come true. Minho let go of her and she got up. He stood up also to put on a shirt. Brayden slipped her boots on and grabbed her bag. She then wrapped her arms around Minho's neck and kissed him.

"I'll see you later," she said. She started for the door.

"Hey," Minho said. She looked back at him. He walked up and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head against his chest. "Okay, now go, get out." Brayden smirked and rolled her eyes. She left just in the nick of time. Just as she peered out of sight, Thomas walked in.

"Hey," Thomas said.

"Oh hey, did you guys kill anything?" Minho sat down on his bed to put his boots on.

"Frypan brought down a deer, I shot a few squirrels." Thomas answered.

"Nice."

"So Frypan needs a little help in the kitchen today, you up for it?"

"Sure."

"So, did Brayden stay the night again?" Thomas asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Uh...yeah, yes she did," Minho tried to cover up his hesitation. Thomas laid down and propped his head up with his hand.

"So are you to, like, a thing now?" Minho tried to stop a smile from appearing on his face. Thomas laughed. "What was that look?"

"We had sex," Minho said surprisingly casual. Thomas shot up to a sitting position with a face of shock.

"You had sex with Brayden!" Thomas said a bit too loud.

"Shhh...God Thomas, I don't think the cranks heard you all the way in Denver," Minho second guessed his choice of telling Thomas.

"Sorry, but...wow." Thomas still looked shocked.

"Yeah," Minho said matter of fact.

"Oh, it was that good?" Thomas smirked.

"Oh, yeah," Minho said, "and it wasn't just that, it was her...I think I'm in love her." The realization at what he just said hit him. _He loved her._ He was in love with Brayden.

"Wow, dude, I'm happy for you," Thomas said. Minho nodded a thanks, "alright I'm unbelievably tired so I'm going to take a nap. Meet me and Frypan at the food shack in the late afternoon, before dinner."

"Alright." Minho left the shack with a big smile on his face. He grabbed a quick bite, then made his way to the spring to wash up before starting the day.

 **I'm just loving this story so much and I hope you are too. It is far from complete, but I've thought about doing a Q &A at the end of the story. If you have any questions about the story, or about me in relation to the story, DM them to me and I'll answer them! I look forward to seeing what you have to ask.**


End file.
